


born with ocean thunder in our veins

by seven_of_cups



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Exploring Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, adding reader as a character because i'm accepting requests for elliot, possible romance in the future, probably will add more tags later when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_of_cups/pseuds/seven_of_cups
Summary: series of one shots/linking chapters of ryan’s friend elliot getting swept up in team tardis. nonbinary oc focusing on relationships within the fam. admittedly self indulgent and completely for fun, mostly fluff, some adventure, obligatory angst. will probably end up being canon divergent. accepting requests for this oc!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. did you redecorate?

**Author's Note:**

> general disclaimer: there will be discussions of anxiety and depression in this series as well as instances of misgendering. because elliot is nonbinary i’m going to be talking about trans issues at points (though it won’t be the focus) and will make sure to tag accordingly in the notes for each chapter. work title from my dove, my lamb by phosphorescent. this super impulsive upload is a relatively small (experimental) introduction to what i hope to be a longer character arc! would love to hear your thoughts in the comments
> 
> chapter specific notes/warnings: mild language. elliot has Anxiety. also brief subtle mentions of depression and suicide in this chapter but not by any means a main focus

Hop skipping past puddles in boots they were much too protective of, Elliot fisted the lapels of their overcoat and pulled it tighter around themself, pushing down a shiver. The wind whipped through the Sheffield streets and their hair, stinging their eyes in the process. It was a nasty day, and, to be honest, Elliot was a bit nervous to be seeing Ryan again. It had been more than a few months, nearly a year now, and they were a bit different since the last time they’d seen him. But Ryan had been the one to make working at that factory tolerable, had managed to make a place like that  _ fun _ even, and that miracle in itself was worth a visit. Besides, Ryan had helped them through enough over the years for them to know that he would be more than understanding, in his own way, with anything Elliot felt comfortable enough to tell him. He’d been traveling, apparently, but Elliot wanted to catch up, reaching out to him on a whim and surprised to find him just as enthusiastic to get together. 

They arrived at Ryan’s door with a final, deep sigh, looking at it like it might bite them back.  _ Right, now or never _ . They knocked and took a step back, wringing their hands and then tugging their coat forward further than it was willing to go. Their chest tightened with a welling anxiety that had no logical basis and so they pressed their lips together and swallowed.  _ It’s just Ryan. _ There was a muffled voice behind the door, calling to someone else, and then it swung open to reveal an older man with gray hair, lips parted expectantly. He froze. 

“You’re not takeout,” he said, almost disappointed, head cocking back, one hand on the door. 

“Eh, no, I’m actually here to see Ryan?” they asked hesitantly, glancing behind the man into the apartment. He raised his brow and blinked, taking half a step back. 

“Oh, right, he mentioned you were comin’ ‘round. Forgetful, me,” a smile slowly forming on his face, shining in his eyes. “Are you Elliot?” 

“ _ Yeah _ . Yeah, that’s me,” they said with a gasping laugh, breath coming out in a plume around their face, holding out their hand to shake and relaxing just a bit. 

“Graham O’Brien. Ryan’s granddad,” he offered, shaking Elliot’s hand enthusiastically. “He’s told me loads about you, you know. Always says you made working at that factory fun when it had  _ no _ right to be. Never admit it but he misses you there,” Graham nearly whispered, winking at them. Elliot grinned, swallowing as Graham motioned them inside the apartment. What a great thing to hold over Ryan’s head. 

“Is that takeout?” a higher voice called from further inside as the front door closed, not Ryan’s. Elliot brushed the rain off the tweed of their overcoat and wiped their shoes on the mat. It was much warmer in there, and their nose was probably red from the cold. 

“Nah, not yet,” Graham called back as Elliot ran a hand through their rain damp hair, a bit longer and shaggier than Graham’s. They heard a groan from the other room, and Graham rolled his eyes. “Doc, it’s not been fifteen minutes,” he called, motioning Elliot further inside. 

“Acting like you’re  _ dyin ’ _ !” a different higher voice commented from the same room. 

“I might be!” the higher voice shot back defensively,  _ Doc _ , as they and Graham walked through the living room. And Elliot’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the ridiculously large blue police box in Graham’s living room. They scoffed, eyeing it up and down. Graham ignored them like it was absolutely normal and inconsequential that this  _ thing _ was nestled between the couch and loveseat. So odd it seemed to have a presence of its own. Elliot nearly tripped looking at it while trying to keep up with Graham. 

“Now you’re just bein’ dramatic,” a lower voice countered.  _ That _ was Ryan. Elliot turned forward again, a bit disoriented. 

“Oi, Ryan, ya got a visitor,” Graham said as the two of them rounded a corner into a dining room. It had a hardwood floor with a rectangular dining table and a light hanging from the ceiling. Around the table was a blonde with a bob in a long gray coat, torso draped over the table dramatically, must be the  _ Doc _ . A long haired brunette across from her who looked oddly familiar, and in the back was Ryan, arms folded on the table. He perked up when he saw them, mouth falling open. 

“Mate, hey!  _ Shit _ . Is it the twelfth already?” he asked, a bit confused, perhaps panicked, as he glanced to the blonde. She sat up and raised her brow, just as surprised. The brunette glared at her. 

“Oops?” she offered helplessly as Ryan scrambled to his feet and walked around the table to greet them. He opened his arms and pulled Elliot in, clapping them on the back in a quick, tight hug. They laughed, a bit awkwardly, and took a step back as the hug ended, containing a grin. 

“It’s good to see you,” he gave Elliot a half smile, punching them lightly in the shoulder. 

“You too. Been a minute, eh?” they offered with a smile, and it was like not a second had passed since they’d last seen each other, all Elliot’s anxiety melting way.

“Long damn minute,” Ryan breathed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Elliot blinked, throwing their thumb back over their shoulder, a curious smirk on their lips. 

“Yeah...did you redecorate?” they asked, motioning to the blue box in the other room. Ryan’s mouth fell open, glancing back at it. 

“I, uh, yeah, it’s eh  _ art _ piece. Ya know, Graham likes that stuff,” Ryan dismissed with a shake of his head. Elliot shifted their weight to their other foot. 

“How’d you get it in the door? Need a  _ crane _ for that one,” they chuckled, a bit confused. There was a shuffling of chairs, and suddenly the blonde was at Ryan’s side, butting in rather enthusiastically. 

“You gonna introduce us, Ryan?” the blonde asked, nose scrunched and a grin on her lips, bumping his shoulder with her own, well, his upper arm anyway. She was a hair shorter than Elliot. 

“Right, sorry. Guys, this is my mate Elliot Sutton. Worked with me in the factory ‘bout a year ago now. Elliot this is the Doctor and Yaz and you met Graham,” he offered, motioning to all of them. The Doctor offered her hand to Elliot who shook it firmly. She had cool hands, not quite cold, but surprising nonetheless. 

“Elliot Sutton, brilliant name. I’m the Doctor,” she grinned, and Elliot smiled back, welling with pride at the compliment. 

“Nice to meet some of Ryan’s friends,” they admitted, letting the Doctor’s hand go and reaching out to shake Yaz’s.

“Yaz, hi,” she said with a polite smile, and Elliot furrowed their brow, pointing to her with their other hand. 

“Yaz  _ Khan _ ?” they clarified, and she cocked her head. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” she asked, frowning as their hands dropped. 

“Think so. You went to school with Ryan, yeah?” they asked, and Yaz nodded. Elliot nodded back. “I was in the same year as both of you. Don’t think our paths crossed much though. Ryan was my mate startin’ year nine, I think, right?” Ryan nodded, and Yaz raised her brow, surprised. 

“Oh wow. Yeah, Ryan and I got on more when we were kids. Kinda just reunited recently,” she shrugged, and the two of them shared a look Elliot couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Small world,” the Doctor offered excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Small world,” Graham echoed with a satisfied nod, overlooking the scene. Ryan clapped. 

“Right, well, we best get going,” he breathed, looking to the door. Elliot followed as he walked and glanced back at the three in the living room, shadowed by the police box. 

“Nice meeting you,” they offered, lips pressed together in a smile. There was a chorus of “ _ you too” _ s and a " _be safe_ " from Graham, and then the two of them were out the door. Ryan closed it firmly behind him and rubbed his hands together in the evening chill. “Still rainin’,” Elliot sighed, watching the puddles ripple with droplets and listening to the soft patter on the quiet streets, lights shining on the concrete. 

“Feels like it always is,” he breathed, breath pluming out in front of him as they started walking toward the bar down the street. 

Catching up over drinks was something Elliot never thought they’d be able to do with someone, bit surreal really. They marveled at the thought that their life had started to level out enough that meeting up with an old friend was even possible, that they were old enough to  _ have _ old friends. It was a welcome bit of normalcy that hit Elliot harder than they expected, just as another thought hit. “Did you forget I was comin’ ‘round tonight?” they glanced over to Ryan who quickly shook his head.

“No, not at all.  _ Seriously _ . I just didn’t know what day it was.” 

“How do you not know what day it is?” Elliot scoffed. “None of your mates did either.” 

“We’ve been... _ traveling _ ,” Ryan offered, but it was a weak excuse. He’d never been good at lying. 

“Yeah, I knew that,” Elliot chuckled and knocked against him playfully. “Where’ve you been anyway?” 

“Just, ya know, around,” he shrugged noncommittally, avoiding eye contact. 

“Around?” 

“Yeah, here and there. With the Doctor. What have  _ you _ been up to?” He was trying to distract them, and for now Elliot would allow it, but they were going to get to the bottom of Ryan’s secrets.

“Cut my hair. Got a new job. Moved across town,” they shrugged, glancing at Ryan who raised his brow as they approached the door to the bar. 

“Cut your hair! What, never would have guessed!” he feigned surprise, and Elliot rolled their eyes. Last time Ryan had seen them, at the factory, the sides of their head had been shaved and they had hair long enough to pull into a pony on top. 

“Fuck you,” Elliot laughed, and Ryan chuckled with them. 

“Looks good, Elliot. Really suits you,” he said, nodding and opening the door for them. As they stepped inside to the smell of stale beer and sweat, Elliot already knew it was going to be a fun night.


	2. two proper doughnuts go out drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously adult situations in this one. mild language, alcohol/drunk people, one instance of misgendering

“You’re a baby! A  _ baby _ !” Elliot laughed, keeling over, slapping their hands onto their knees as Ryan slid down off the bar stool. He was wheezing out a laugh with them, slapping a hand onto their shoulder and trying hard to catch his breath. The bar they’d decided to go to wasn’t exactly a club, but the music was loud enough to drown out any coherent thoughts Elliot might have considered having. And as with any other bar, it smelled like sweat and beer and a third unnamable sticky sweetness that Elliot would have been delighted to never know the origin of. But with Ryan next to them, bringing up stories they hadn’t thought about in ages, it was easy to forget about the mysterious substance on the bar and the vague haziness of the air. 

“Right, that was  _ one _ time, okay? One  _ bloody _ time an’ I’m never gonna live it down!” he squeaked, having a hard time pushing himself upright, knees nearly buckling. 

“ _ Fuck _ no,” Elliot breathed, gripping the edge of the bar and grabbing their beer with their other hand. “Never heard anything like it. Still haunts my nightmares sometimes, you know. Big, strong Ryan jumpin’ four feet in the air and squealing,” they burst, barely containing a laugh, beer sloshing in the glass. 

“Swear to  _ Christ _ that guy clawed my back! Crept in close enough to bite my  _ ear _ off,” he protested, lips sliding, surprised to find them a bit numb. Elliot choked on their beer, coughing and sputtering as they clumsily set it back down on the bar, bursting out a laugh when their lungs were clear. The room spun just a bit, buzzed and blurred like a dream, and then they steadied themself on the bar, focusing back on Ryan through the multicolored lights. 

“They’re not legally allowed to touch you, you nut. It’s a  _ haunted _ house not a  _ slaughter _ house,” they grinned, and Ryan stared at them for a long moment, seemingly holding his breath, before simultaneously bursting out another laugh with Elliot, hunching over again, stomach aching from the force of it. 

“Bit of an idiot then,” Ryan conceded once he’d calmed down enough to sit back down, and Elliot looked up at him, vision starting to swim. 

“Just a bit. But I missed ya,” they admitted, punching him in the shoulder. Ryan smirked, resting his elbow on the bar. 

“How’ve you been. Really,” he insisted, cocking his head forward and to the side, trying to find Elliot’s eyes. “Things weren’t...great for you when ya left last year.” Elliot rubbed their fingers into their temple, sighing and sliding back onto the barstool. 

“Gotten better since then,” they offered, letting their hand fall open limply. “ _ Well _ , not much. But enough,” they shrugged, taking a long drink from their glass and flagging down the bartender. “Mum came ‘round finally.” 

“And yer dad?” he asked lowly, seeming much more sober than he actually was. Elliot scoffed and shook their head. 

“What d’ya think?” Ryan raised his brow, ceding Elliot a nod. He’d met Elliot’s dad once before. It hadn’t been pretty. When Grace had demanded to know where the shiner came from, Ryan had just shook his head, furious and stoic as he stormed to his room. He took another drink as Elliot ordered them two more shots.

“Look, know we haven’t spoken in a while, but if you  _ ever _ need—” Elliot shook their head, cutting off Ryan’s troubled expression and wavering balance. 

“Isn’t a sappy drunk kinda night, mate,” they said, forcing a smile in Ryan’s direction, sliding him his shot. He took it wordlessly, connecting their eyes, and downed it. Elliot smirked, having reached the point in the night where vodka didn’t burn anymore. 

By the time they stumbled out of the bar, it was well after midnight, and Elliot was insisting on walking Ryan home. “You’re delusional! Talkin’ complete rubbish!” 

“I’m fine!” he nearly slurred, stumbling between puddles. “An’ for the record everything I said is true. That’s where I’ve been travelin’!” 

“In space?” Elliot clarified incredulously, bumping into Ryan who pushed them away. 

“Right, exactly. An’ time. Big blue box. Ya saw it,” he pointed to them, making a whooshing noise and miming a big rectangle. If Elliot could have rolled their eyes without the street spinning too much they would have done it. 

“You’re pissed outta yer mind, mate,” Elliot drawled, trying too hard not to slur their words. “Met any aliens?” 

“The Doctor!” he exclaimed loudly, unable to regulate his volume well enough as his voice echoed down the empty streets. A car alarm was going off in the distance, but at least the rain had stopped. Nearly sweating, Elliot stripped out of their tweed overcoat down to a loose fitting sweater. 

“Oh piss off,” they scoffed, but Ryan came up close to Elliot’s face, grabbing their shoulders. 

“You could come with. She’d take you out I know she would.” Elliot shrugged him off with a laugh, tapping his cheek with their palm like they would a child, haphazardly slinging their coat over their shoulder, thrown off balance by the weight of it. 

“If yer talkin’ ‘bout a  _ date _ , I’m  _ in _ ,” they rambled to the street lights, and Ryan laughed. “She’s  _ got _ something. Ya know?” Elliot protested, turning to look at him. “That—that  _ something _ .” Elliot clicked their tongue and shook their head. 

“Don’t think the Doc does that kinda stuff,” he admitted as they approached his apartment. 

“What kinda name is  _the Doctor_ anyway? Doctor  _ what _ ?” they asked to no one in particular, stumbling over the steps to Ryan’s apartment. 

“Right, you’re not walkin’ home from here. Sleepin’ on the couch,” he pointed a finger at them, narrowing his eyes, and Elliot could tell he wasn’t really focusing on her, falling against the front door. 

“Graham’ll be okay wit that?” they asked as Ryan pulled out his key and fumbled with the lock. He stopped then, turning to them with an almost panicked look. It sent Elliot’s heart jumping too. 

“Don’t think grandad’s seen me like this,” he was looking to Elliot for help, but they just shrugged helplessly. Ryan shook his head and turned back to the lock. “Feel bloody 16.” Then the door clicked and swung open with a lurch, and Ryan stumbled forwards into the Doctor. “ _ Shit _ ,” he hissed, grabbing onto the door frame. 

“Y’alright?” she asked, righting him with an arm under his, glancing into his eyes and blinking in surprise. 

“Yeah, yeah. What’re you still doin’ here?” he asked, walking into the apartment. 

“Charades,” she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Yaz’s winning. Of course,” she conceded as Ryan stumbled past her. Elliot was close behind, tripping in the entryway. Panic surging through them, they stuck their arms out with a gasp, waiting for the impact. Instead, the Doctor swept down and wrapped an arm around their middle. “Woah, there. Had a bit to drink, ‘ave we?” Elliot flushed instantly, quickly righting themself, hand pressed to the wall, breathing heavily. The Doctor’s arm fell from them, hovering uncertainly around their shoulder.

“Fine. I’m fine.” 

“Bet you are,” the Doctor laughed. “Come on, let’s get you in a chair. I’ll grab ya some water,” she offered. 

“Graham, don’t look at me!” Ryan called desperately from the kitchen, fumbling in the cabinets for a glass. Elliot blinked heavily, opening their eyes wide. That hallway looked too long. 

“Proper doughnut,” Elliot distinctly heard Graham mumble, rustlings from the living room. By the time Elliot made it to the kitchen, the Doctor close behind, there were already three people there. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz. Though things were starting to spin a bit now, and Elliot was having a hard time focusing on any one person. One of them was laughing. Yaz. And Elliot was being lowered into a kitchen chair. 

“Oi, get me one too, Ryan,” Elliot said, motioning with their hand as Ryan turned on the tap, filling up a glass with water. Then the Doctor was at the cabinet, grabbing another glass and filling it up. Ryan stood there, leaning against the sink, chugging his water. And suddenly there was a glass being offered to them by soft hands. 

“Thanks,” they mumbled, grabbing onto it with fingers that didn’t quite feel attached to their body and taking a sip with tingling lips. 

“It’s barely one,” Elliot heard Yaz laugh, half a smile on her lips, standing next to Graham. 

“We ‘ad catchin’ up to do,” Ryan protested, holding his glass with both hands and swaying a bit. “Didn’t we, Elliot?” 

“Right!” they said back, taking another sip of water. Their gazes met, Ryan’s lips parting. Elliot grinned first, finding Ryan’s absolutely blank expression hilarious, and then they both burst out laughing. “There is  _ nothin ’ _ going on behind yer eyes, mate,” they laughed, barely able to catch their breath. Ryan doubled over, and Elliot felt tears pool in the corner of their eyes, clutching their stomach. 

“Already knew  _ that _ , didn’t we,” Elliot heard Yaz mumble, and they licked their lips, standing up and pointing to Yaz. 

“Have you heard what Ryan did at a haunted house?  _ What _ , two years ago?” they asked Yaz specifically, gripping their water loosely. 

“Elliot, I swear to God…” Ryan muttered, but Yaz was grinning at them and raising her brow. 

“No, I think I wanna hear this, Ryan,” she said, glancing at him and then back to Elliot. “Go on, then.” 

“Squealed louder than a  _ banshee _ ,” Elliot said, tripping over their feet. There were hands out to grab them, a few on their arms, but they waved them off.

“Not our Ryan,” Yaz laughed. 

“One an’ th’ same,” Elliot offered, turning to him. 

“Right, you dug yourself this hole. Remember that,” he told them, almost a warning, but he was wavering too much on his feet for Elliot to take him seriously. “Picture this,” he paused for dramatic effect, opening his arms. “A conveyor belt. Eighteen shoes. Nine witnesses.” 

“You swore never to speak of that again!” Elliot protested, pointing a finger at him. He laughed, setting his glass down, and then they were suddenly aware of theirs. Both hands on the glass. That meant... “Wait,” they said suddenly, turning around. “My coat.” 

“I already hung it up in the hall closet,” the Doctor told them, leaning up against the wall with an amused smile on her face. Elliot frowned. 

“When?” 

“You dropped it when you fell through the door,” she said, and Elliot nodded. 

“Right. May be a bit more drunk than I thought,” they breathed, moving to sit back down at the kitchen table. “That’s embarrassing. Dunno you.” 

“Ah, don’t get all self conscious now,” the Doctor told them, walking over and making sure they didn’t fall. “You’re perfectly fine. Don’t even worry.” They looked up at the Doctor, all blonde hair and kind eyes and small hands. 

“Y’know.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Ryan said you’re an alien. I think ya should get him checked out tomorrow,” they said sincerely, grabbing onto the arm of the Doctor’s lilac coat. She raised her brow, glancing at Ryan and then back to Elliot, leaning down so they were eye to eye. 

“Y’know. If Ryan trusts you with that information.  _ Even drunk _ . So do I,” she nearly whispered, searching Elliot’s scattered eyes. Elliot frowned, letting go of her coat. 

“Are you an alien?” they asked, voice cracking. 

“Yeah,” the Doctor breathed, “I am,” searching Elliot’s eyes which happened to be darting a bit, the room slowly tilting. 

“Right, I’m too drunk for this,” they shook their head. 

“Need help gettin’ the pair of ‘em sorted?” Yaz asked in the background, her voice muffled. 

“If you could,” Graham asked, but it wasn’t apologetically. There was no judgement in his words or Yaz’s, and Elliot just smiled and shook their head. 

“Glad Ryan has people,” they admitted, looking at the three of them. Non-judgemental or angry or even inconvenienced. It was all just...funny, normal, been there done that, life. Elliot wished they had people who would do that for them while they were drunk too. 

“You do now,” the Doctor said, and Elliot, startled, looked to her. 

“Did I say that out loud?” they asked, and the three sober ones nodded. “Right,” they sighed as the Doctor helped them stand, one hand under their elbow, the other grazing their shoulder. 

“Doc, can you help me up the stairs with Ryan? Don’t want him falling,” Graham said, blonde hair whipping around, grazing Elliot’s ear. 

“I’ve got her,” Yaz said, and Elliot’s heart jumped to their throat, vision swimming. The Doctor mumbled something Elliot couldn’t understand, ears ringing too loud, before letting go of their elbow. They pushed the feeling down and swallowed. A conversation for later. 

“Alright, Ryan, up ya go!” Elliot heard the Doctor say. 

“Haven’t finished my water!” he protested, and they watched the Doctor nod, walking him to the stairs. Elliot turned to Yaz. 

“Big baby when he’s drunk, that one,” they muttered, and Yaz smirked as they walked to the living room, fingers grazing the wall for support. And then suddenly they were plopping down on the couch, surprised to find time moving in lurches. They moved to untie their boots, pulling uselessly at the laces, and Yaz knelt down in front of them. 

“Need help?” she asked. 

“A bit,” Elliot conceded and watched as Yaz undid the ties and pulled them off. “‘M sorry. ‘Bout all this. Ryan an’ I always have a laugh when we’re together. Get carried away. ‘M not usually like this.” 

“Neither is Ryan,” Yaz said, glancing up at them. “It’s really not a problem. I  _ promise _ . Kinda hilarious to see him this plastered,” she laughed. Then they looked at her, hair in a braid, eyes calmly focused.

“Yaz?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Elliot’s heart was pounding a bit now, the question welling up in them quicker than they could stop it. 

“Sure.” 

“Do you recognize me?” Elliot frowned and blinked slowly, licking their lips. “ _ Remember _ , I mean. From school.” Yaz sat back on her heels and frowned too, looking Elliot over. 

“Can’t say I do. I’m sorry,” she shook her head, and a slow smile broke out on Elliot’s face, their whole body flooded with relief. They pressed a hand to their chest, hoping to still their heart. 

“‘S a good thing,” they laughed, watching Yaz’s confused expression.

“Why’s that?” 

“Fresh start. All that bullshit,” Elliot shook their head, tossing their hand, serious now as they tried to keep Yaz’s face in focus. “Have to tell you something though.” Yaz raised her brow. “It’s they. Earlier you said  _ she _ ,” Elliot shook their head. “They. Only they.” 

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have assumed,” Yaz winced, looking ashamed and apologetic. Elliot shook their head, dispelling any awkwardness. 

“Now you know,” they offered, opening their arms and then letting them fall down onto their lap. There were bounding footsteps, and then suddenly the Doctor was standing next to the couch. 

“Right, how’re things down here?” she asked, breathless, hands on her hips. “Elliot, how’re you feeling?” she asked, leaning down. 

“Bit spinny. Be fine,” they shook their head dismissively, and the Doctor glanced to Yaz. 

“I’ll grab them some more water,” she said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Elliot smiled at Yaz, and Yaz smiled back as the Doctor with her lilac coat swept down to crouch next to them. 

“Ryan told me not to tell you this, but I’m going to anyway,” she breathed, nearly a whisper, and Elliot grinned as she tapped their knee with her finger. “He  _ really _ wants ya to take a trip in the box.”

“‘S not even real,” Elliot laughed at the Doctor’s serious expression. 

“Oh, it’s quite real. I promise you,” she nodded eagerly, and Elliot squinted at her. 

“Why’re you tellin’ me this?” 

“‘Cause I  _ really _ think you’d like it.” 

“Ya want me to come?” they asked, and the Doctor nodded. Elliot scoffed. “You’ve only met me drunk. I’m a right mess sober.” The Doctor laughed. 

“I doubt that. Besides I  _ did _ meet you sober. And besides  _ that _ , Ryan trusts you,” she pointed out, shifting so one knee was on the carpet, the other up at her chest. Elliot blinked slowly, a smile on their lips. 

“F’I remember this’n the mornin’ then  _ maybe _ ,” they warned as the Doctor stood up. 

“That’s not a no.” 

“‘S not a yes.” 

“All of time and space,” the Doctor offered, arms open. The room spun, and Elliot scoffed, settling down on the couch, head finally resting on a cushion. 

“An ‘m th’King uh England,” Elliot mumbled, eyes finally closing to the sight of the Doctor’s smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elliot is a skeptical boi. would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


	3. all of time and space?

It had been a week since Elliot woke up on Ryan’s couch, the folds of the fabric indented into their cheek, more hungover than they’d been in a long time. The blue box was gone in the morning, Elliot was quick to notice, and so were the Doctor and Yaz. But Graham was kind enough to make the two of them breakfast, and Elliot and Ryan grimaced through it with blinding headaches and steaming cups of tea. 

The night had come back to them in flashes. Rain and stumbling over each other in the streets laughing. Sipping water and people talking to them. Pronouns. The Doctor. Knelt next to the couch as Elliot struggled to keep the room from spinning. 

_I really think you’d like it. All of time and space._

Said with a sneaking smile and an edge of teasing, a promise. Elliot almost resented the way she’d made them think that the rest of their life was out there waiting for them somewhere. In all of time and space. They could hear the Doctor in their head countering with _isn’t it always_?

There was no bloody way. And they told themself that when they were walking back up to Ryan’s flat that day, coming to collect him for lunch. They’d been drunk. It was nothing but a fairytale, something Ryan made up when he was plastered, or maybe an inside joke, the Doctor running along with it because why not. Elliot hadn’t been quite all there anyway. 

They took a breath and knocked on the door, taking a step back to wait. A few seconds, then a minute, and another went by. They frowned and knocked again. Nothing. Elliot sighed and pulled out their phone. “Idiot,” they muttered, pulling up Ryan’s number. They dialed and held the phone to their ear, waiting. A moment later, they heard a phone ringing down the street and turned to find Ryan sprinting at them, Graham not far behind. 

“Elliot?” Ryan gasped, voice high and confused as he slowed down and tried to catch his breath, pressing his hands to his knees. “What’re you doin’ here, mate?” 

“It’s Tuesday, you idiot,” Elliot nearly laughed, brow furrowed as Graham stumbled up next to Ryan, wheezing like he might have an asthma attack, hunched over and trying to sputter out words. 

“Thing. Son. The thing. Special scanner,” he motioned with a hand, trying to catch his breath. Ryan nodded and dashed inside the house, leaving Elliot to frown and ask Graham if he needed water or something. He winced and shook his head. “Ah, bloody cramp in my side. I hate all this running,” he breathed, straightening himself as Ryan barreled out the front door again with a large _something_ in his hand. It looked haphazardly thrown together, bits of metal sticking out and little lights and things that went _ding_. 

“Here, here, here,” Ryan breathed, shoving it in Graham’s hand and pressing his phone to his ear. “Right! Doc, we got it!” he said into the phone, waited a moment, and gave a confirmation back before hanging up the phone and looking at Elliot. “I’m so sorry, Elliot,” he breathed, almost begging as he opened his palms to them. “Things happened and…” he was cut off by the strangest wheezing, groaning noise Elliot had ever heard, wind whipping around them. “Listen, I’ll tell you everything later. I’ll call you!” he yelled as he and Graham walked down the steps toward something Elliot couldn’t believe they were seeing. The blue police box that had been in Graham’s living room was fading in and out of Elliot’s vision until finally settling on the ground with a reverberating thunk. The door opened with a loud creak, and the Doctor popped her head out. 

“Right, get a shift on. Their ship’s going to faze out in seven minutes, and if we’re not there we’re gonna lose them for another 24 hours!” she yelled, motioning them in the door. Elliot stood frozen on Ryan’s front steps, mouth hanging open, until the Doctor’s eyes settled right on them. “Elliot, hi! Sorry I ruined your lunch with Ryan! I did promise him he’d be back for it. Things got in the way,” she yelled to them. 

“Things do that,” Elliot yelled back, and a grin broke out on the Doctor’s face. And then before Elliot knew what was happening, the door was closed, and the box was fading in and out of existence again, the wheezing and groaning starting up with a force. And then it was gone, _they_ were gone, with a one swirling gust of wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short and sweet. would love to know what you think of elliot in the comments! also taking requests for them so let me know!


End file.
